Smile
by miss-abarai
Summary: When Radu betrayed the Empire Ion went into shock. There is only one thing that can cure him. Oneshot. Yaoi. Ion/Radu


Smile by: Iruka007

_Summary: After Radu's betrayal, Ion went into shock. There's only one thing that can cure him. Yaoi, Ion/Radu._

_Well I love Ion/Radu so decided 2 rite one… hopefully this starts a trend…. Bare with me I'm a new writing and it might not b that good… ____ 2 those who read the incomplete Naruto Neko, please 4give me… I've decided to rerite it a lot better with lots of changes and a better story. So please b patient w/ me. Thanx so much!_

Imagine walking into a room, all is silent, and to your surprise there is a boy sitting in his bed. He does not say hello, he does not look at you. All he does is stare at the wall with a content smile on his lips. Red eyes, unblinking, pale blond hair, milk white skin. You would think to yourself: why is a boy so beautiful locked up in his room?

Well, if you asked the redheaded nun I bet she would have told you. You see that boy you are looking at is Ion Fortuna, the Prince of Madolva. You might also call him the Earl of Memphis, or a Methuselah. The nun is Sister Esther Blanchett, Vatican sent, Ion's only friend. You would watch as she pressed a blood pill to his lips, which he would swallow without word. If you listened, you would hear her whisper the story, with tears brimming. About how Ion's best friend, Radu Barvon, the Baron of Luxor betrayed The Methuselah Empire, The Queen and his Tovaras.

If you asked Esther what she thought was wrong with Ion, she might just let those brimming tears fall down her cheeks. She would tell you that judging by the smile present on Ions face, he was thinking of happier times when he and Radu were together. She might even talk to you while she cleaned him, telling you that he has been like this for 8 months. That the Prince was in a state of shock, and there was no cure.

I think then you would leave with this sad story in mind and go on with your life, as if nothing happened and all was right with the world. Trying not to think that love can exist within one person, without another. That the world was just as cruel as when you walked into that room and talked to the sad eyed nun. Not wanting to think about anything that science cannot fix.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The touch of a hand, telling you it's all right. A kiss on the cheek, making your heart flutter. The sun above you, heating your body. Blue sky, day light, birds, Happiness. It replayed over and over in Ions mind, making him smile. His eyes never blinked, he didn't want Radu's 10-year-old face to disappear. Ion never moved. He wasn't planning to either. To stay in that trance his whole life would be just fine. The Prince did not care if anyone took care of him, he didn't car if they sent him to the hospital. To pull him out of his trance would be a fate worse than death.

But something or someone did. It wasn't directly, but there was something tugging at his brain telling him to uncloud his eyes and look around. As the minutes passed, the pull got worse. Like a massive headache without the pain. He finally did, twitching his fingers and blinking his ember eyes. A dark room lay before him. Silent and violet. He looked out the window to his left. The moon cast light over the small balcony. It burned his eyes. He blinked adjusting his eyes to the luminescent shine finding a dark figure at the window. Tall but not ominous, it tapped the window with one long finger. Ion felt the pull again and he walked toward the window opening it without noise. Midnight air breezed in giving filling the room with the fresh smell. The figure stepped through the opening, turning to close it before looking into Ions eyes. The prince's throat screamed, needing water but he managed to whisper an audible word.

"Tovaras." Radu smiled. Ever since he abandoned the Empire, he had that hate in his eyes that only Ion noticed. But now it was gone. His navy blue eyes invited Ion, warming his body with long awaited love. The baron bent over and touched his lips to Ions ear.

"I have missed you my Tovaras." Radu smiled, Ion could feel it on his skin.

The prince felt tears well up in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Radu's body and sobbed into his chest. Waves of inaudible words streamed out his mouth. So long has those tears been waiting to be released, but it was not sadness anymore it was pure happiness that rushed over Ion. The baron smiled and hugged Ion to him, not saying a word about Ion's un-princely behavior.

"Please stop crying Tovaras. Don't you want to spend our time together wisely?" Radu smiled as Ion looked up at him with red eyes and wet cheeks. He smoothed Ion's hair calmingly.

"Radu… aren't thou going to stay with us?" Ion's grip got tighter, as if Radu was able to disappear in an instant. The baron got down onto one of his knees to look his Ion in the eyes. He dried away cold tears.

"Ion, Tovaras, I am not allowed to stay long. In fact, my presence here is unknown. All I wanted to do is to see your smile one more time." Radu grinned the best he could, even though he, himself felt like weeping.

"No, Tovaras! Thou cannot leave us! We order thou not to!" Ion stated to sob again, bringing his hands up to shield his face.

"Please." Ion whispered. He felt Radu's hands on his shoulders.

"Ion please look at me." Ion did. His scarlet eyes stared into cerulean orbs. The prince suddenly felt Radu pull his shoulders forward, bringing their lips together. Ion stood in shock for a moment, getting used to Radu's mouth on his. Radu separated not looking Ion in the eyes.

"I am sorry my prince, I did not mean to do that." The baron's face was redder than Ion had ever seen. He still felt the tingle present on his lips. He felt Radu's grip loosen as he was about to stand up. But Ion quickly grabbed his shirtsleeve.

"Please, Tovaras. Do that again.' Radu looked at Ion face, there was no doubt in his eyes as he stared back. Radu sighed as he pulled Ion into a tight hug. Their lips met again but not in the same way. This time Ion kissed back, fisting Radu's shirt. Radu swept his tongue along Ion's lower lip. His hands pushed Ion closer to him, melding their body's together. The baron slid his tongue into Ions mouth, tasting the prince's sweetness. Their tongues massaged one anothers, desperately trying to make the kiss even deeper. They pulled away for some much needed air. Ions face was flushed red, as he inhaled for breath. Radu did the same. The baron released Ion, who was on his tiptoes. He clasped Ions hand, leading his towards the overstuffed bed. Ion came along without a word of protest.

Radu sat on the edge of the bed silently. Ion's scent was all over the mattress, he inhaled deeply. He felt Ions hands suddenly intertwine in his hair, pulling his face up to meet the princes. They kissed again, tasting each other, breathing each others perfume. Radu slipped his arms around Ions waist pulling the prince onto his lap. It was then that Ion noticed the sudden ache coming from between his legs. He moaned deeply as the gap was filled, Radu's stomach pushing against Ion's warmth. Radu felt the hardened muscle through Ions thin sleeping pants. He smiled inwardly.

They pulled apart, and Ion found himself being pushed into the mattress. Radu attacked his neck, biting hard. Ion yelped, pulling at Radu's shirt. The baron lapped up the blood produced and kissed the pain away, appreciating the different taste of his Tovaras. He continues to kiss everywhere, unbuttoning Ions loose shirt slowly. Ion's breath was hard, as he mewled and moaned at every touch of Radu's lips. He gasped at the cold air that reached his body, immediately earning as light chuckle from Radu. The barons lips found one of Ion's pert nipples, he rolled it around his teeth, teasingly, enjoying the moan that Ion produced. His fingers tweaked the other nipple, making it red and hard.

Radu brought his head down further, stopping to kiss every inch of Ion's body. He swirled his tongue in and out of Ion's navel, feeling the goose bumps that arose in its effect. He finally got down to the hem of Ions pants. He could smell the princes' musk. He grinned, Radu thought it was a bit too early to remove the princes pants. He sat up, making sure Ion's eyes were open, and began to strip of his vest and shirt. He unbuttoned his own pants, but left them hanging on his slim waist. Ion took in Radu's body. His tan and muscled chest and abs made Ion twitch longingly. (_Ya kno where... ;)_) ion wanted to tug down those pants and see Radu in his full glory, but the baron had other ideas.

He lent down and kissed Ion's stomach before pulling down the soft white linen that was Ion's pants. He tugged it down slowly to ion's displeasure.

"Radu….." Ion cooed softly, with pleading eyes. Radu smiled before he ripped off the rest of the garment. The prince had an intake of breath at the sudden coldness hitting his groin. Ion writhed under Radu, feeling the heated stare cover his body. The baron felt the twitch of his own member in response to Ion's.

"Radu… that's not fair." Ion squirmed trying to release Radu's gaze. The baron smiled before sliding off his own pair of trousers. Ion's face flushed red as he covered his eyes, but his fingers parted so he could peek through them. Radu's penis stood erect before Ion, looking very dangerous. Radu brought 3 fingers to his open mouth and covered them in saliva, seeming to concentrate as he did so. He took them out before he crawled over Ion. He kissed the prince, hard, making Ion moan in his throat. He parted staring into Ion's eyes.

"Tovaras, if it hurts to much I want you to tell me." Radu carried care in his voice and eyes, which told Ion that everything would be all right. The prince brought his hand to Radu's cheek and kissed him softly. As their kiss deepened Radu slid one slick finger into Ion. The prince made a sound of discomfort, but continued to kiss the baron. Radu felt Ion relax and slid the second digit in, scissoring in and out of the other methuselah. He could feel Ion writhing in pain under him but he touched something in the prince that made him gasp. Radu smiled as he rubbed Ion's prostate repeatedly making the prince groan. He slid the third finger in.

Ion's arms wrapped around Radu, trying to pull the baron closer. Their lips managed to touch before Radu pulled away. The baron slid his fingers out. He spread Ion's legs, bringing the princes waist to meet his. He paused, the head of his penis at Ion's entrance. He was about to ask Ion for permission but the princes legs wrapped around the barons waist, pulling Radu into him. Ion moaned in pain.

"Please Radu….move!" after Radu's shock faded he chuckled softly before grabbing Ion's waist and pulling out and then slamming back in. Ion screamed, fisting the sheets around him. Radu started to move in and out rhythmically hitting Ion's prostate every time.

Despite earlier stretching Ion was still tight, not that the baron minded. He leaned over Ion and started pulling himself out to his head before roughly pushing back into the prince. Ion moaned loudly, his own climax coming. His penis twitched as he arched his back, moaning as he did so. Radu hit that spot again sending Ion into waves of orgasm. He came, his fluid smearing on both his and Radu's stomach.

The baron felt Ion tighten, loving the sensation. Radu continued before reaching his own orgasm, filling his Tovaras with his seed. Radu rode it out with powerful thrusts, before lying on top of Ion. They both were panting, smelling their sweat and essence in the air. Radu rolled over, liking the way the cool sheets felt on his back. He turned to see Ion with tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Ion?" Radu hugged the other methuselah to him. He felt Ion's body racking against him, the baron felt a wave of guilt hit him, hard. He looked down to Ion's face in his chest, Ion was looking up at him, with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Radu felt very confused, just a second ago he thought that the prince was crying, but he was laughing? Radu felt a blow at his pride now. He looked into Ion's eyes.

"Radu…I've missed you so much!" Ion continued to giggle at himself, Radu felt himself start to laugh also. All was forgiven. Their laughter subsided into silence. Radu felt Ion's relaxed form in his arms. He heard the breath that came with sleep, and he himself faded into the sheets. Radu dreamt of one thing that night, the warmth, long forgotten, in Ion's smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The prince awoke cold and sticky. He sat up feeling the ache in his back that came with virginity loosing, hard sex. He saw the white and gold sheets hanging of the bed, his clothes crumpled on the floor. A hit of loneliness waved through him. Ion hugged himself in the quiet room, feeling tears slip though his closed eyelids. Somewhere across the room, a door opened.

"Your majesty!" Esther ran over to Ion hugging his head to her bosom.

"Your awake! Please your majesty say something!" Esther listened but only heard a sob. She sat in silence finally taking her surroundings in. The smell of sex was still mingling. A conclusion hit her.

"Your majesty what happened? Are you ok?" She looked at Ions face arms length away. He was weeping, his whole face red. Esther panicked lightly shaking Ion's shoulders. Feeling her tears rising.

"Ion!" The methuselah lifted his face, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He looked into the nuns eyes and rubbed his tears away. A smile appeared on his lips.

"Esther. Is not it wonderful?" The nun looked at him questionably. She released his shoulders and calmly got off the bed.

"Ion please don't move. I'm going to get a doctor." She turned to leave but Ion called her name. She turned to look at him. His naked form sat on the bed smiling at her.

"Radu came." He chuckled and wiped a tear that came to his eye. Ester came back over and wrapped a blanket around Ion. She felt a stab of pain. To be raped by your once best friend? Her guilt became unbearable.

"I'm so sorry Ion." She was about to hug him but he turned to look at her in the eyes.

"Why Esther?" He smiled brightly at her. She looked at him confusingly. Ion sighed and closed his eyes.

He could still remember Radu's parting words.

"Tovaras, I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. Please my Tovaras, do not forget me, and keep on smiling."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_lol. Yeah that was really bad_. -_-' _Srry folks…I hope some better authors come along and write ion/radu fanfics…g2g 4 now! Give me pointers plz!!_

_~iruka007 _


End file.
